


I know and I’m so in love

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Last chapter is set at the end of 4x04, Post 4.03, Sort Of, definitely no lames, hints of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Lena knows Kara’s secret. She’s finally admitted it to herself. The others left the room. It’s just her and Supergirl now.





	1. Chapter 1

“I only did this because I love you,” Lena looked down at the superhero with a sad smile. It took her long enough to connect the dots and seeing her like that it felt like she was the one with kryptonite poisoning. It hurt her soul and her entire body ached. Kara looked so helpless just laying there, her body trying to fight the kryptonite surging through her veins. The suit should be helping her now. Now her body is just trying flush out the kryptonite rather than trying to stop more from entering her system.

Seeing Kara like this isn’t what should’ve solidified her suspicions. It should’ve been her realising just how much Kara can eat or one more time being saved by Supergirl who just happened to be with Kara when Lena called her asking for help or even last week at L-Corp, after all she knew those marksmen and they’re the best that you can get so there was no way they missed Kara. To think that they’d been friends for two years and just now she was realising this makes Lena realise just how much she’d missed. She missed the looks, the way Kara would melt into her touch, the way Supergirl used to light up when she knew that Lena was finally safe, the way Kara would always go out of her way to make sure Lena had eaten that day or the way that everything just fit when they were together her and Kara and her and Supergirl. She should have known. Lena’s a genius after all, maybe the isolation as a child and fear of abandonment that developed as a result were to blame as she was just so thankful to have someone there no matter what. That’s probably why it took her two fucking years to figure out that her only two real friends are the same person.

Despite everything that has happened between to the two of them she still loved Kara, even if Kara had gone behind her back and lied to her, she still loved her and after all of that she just needed to know that Kara felt the same way. She knew it was selfish. She knew that it shouldn’t matter if Kara felt the same way but it did. Lena Luthor doesn’t just go out of her way to do something like this for people she doesn’t love and she loves Kara with her entire being.

“If Lex could see me now he’d be so mad at me. I have a super who’s life depends on me and I chose to save you. Actually I think he’d be proud. It was his stupid disperser. That’s the only thing that could’ve done this to you. A Luthor attacking a super that was always Lex’s thing after all. God the fact the he has still managed to hurt from behind bars blows my mind. I should’ve destroyed it after the Daxamite attack but I didn’t. I thought that the DEO would keep it locked away. I thought I would never be used to hurt you. But it has. And it’s my fault. It’s a good thing I made this suit otherwise I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. You know I made this just after we beat Reign even though the sight of you infuriated me at the time I knew that the world needed you more than I could ever possibly hate you. I was afraid that there would be a time that we would need to use it and here we are. You need it. You’d die without it. You could’ve died and I wouldn’t have told you how I feel about you Kara Danvers. I know it’s you Kara. I know you’re Supergirl and I’m so in love with you it hurts. Seeing you like this made everything fall into place. I never realised just how bad at picking up on social cues I was until I saw you like this. I never realised just how many times you looked at me as if I was the only thing that mattered in the world. I also never realised how many times I looked at you like that as well.” Lena hadn’t realised that she’d started crying but she had at some point. Kara should’ve never been in this position but here she is. 

The universe must be really fucked up to think that this was how Lena wanted to tell her everything. She had wanted to tell her at a movie night while they were cuddled up together amongst a pile of blankets and pillows while they were eating Chinese take out. It was supposed to be when they both felt safe and loved not when one of the was just about to die. It shouldn’t be like this.

“I love you so much Kara,” Lena rested her forehead on the glass protecting Kara’s face just trying to feel as close to the girl she loves as she possibly could.

“I love you too Lena,”


	2. Chapter 2

“I wouldn’t have told you how I feel about you Kara Danvers. I know it’s you Kara. I know you’re Supergirl and I’m so in love with you it hurts ... I never realised just how many times you looked at me as if I was the only thing that mattered ... I love you so much Kara,” said Lena. Kara felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness. She wasn’t quite sure what exactly was happening but she knew it was Lena’s voice and that she’d be safe. Kara felt the pressure of Lena’s hand on her shoulder. She heard Lena’s heart beat.

“I love you too Lena,” Then everything went black.

Lena was frantic. She wasn’t sure if she was just going crazy and that she was hearing things or if Kara had actually just said those five words that she’d been longing to hear for so long. When Kara didn’t elaborate Lena knew that she had to find a way to detoxify the air. She had to be able to look Kara in the eyes when those three words were next said. 

Kara was unconscious for a week. Her body was still working over time to rid itself of the small amount of kryptonite that was left remaining in her body. When Kara finally woke up she was confused. Her body ached. She didn’t know what day it was. She didn’t know why she was in this suit.

Kara tried to get up but after not having moved in a week and having a near death experience she couldn’t quite manage it. The girl of steel had never been so vulnerable. She looked around the room. It was bright but no where near as bright as it should be due to the visor that now covered her face. There was medical equipment. There was a singular chair beside her bed. There was a blazer resting on it. There was a purse on the table beside her with a tube of red lipstick resting next to it. Kara looked over to the door. She heard Lena and Alex talking outside, something about if the new device was actually able to cleanse the air and how they couldn’t risk letting Kara out of the suit.

Alex walked in with Lena following behind her. Lena went around to where she’d left her belongings. Kara reaches out to her trying to grab her hand. Lena holds on to Kara’s hand for dear life. Lena had never felt such relief in her life. She knew that Kara would wake up eventually but she didn’t know when after all it had been a week. A week since she declared her love for Kara. A week since Kara returned the sentiment. 

“My god Kara. How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been run over by a bus made of kryptonite,” croaked out Kara. Alex laughed slightly as she stated to rub Kara’s shoulder in reassurance.

“Well you may as well been,” said Alex. “Mercy Graves used Lena’s lead dispersal device against us. But instead of lead she used kryptonite as I’m sure you’ve figured out,”

“I’ve been working on a way to try and purify the air with Brainy but it turns out that it’s a lot harder to do than it seems. So you’ll have to adapt to life in the suit for now,” added Lena. 

“Thanks for trying Lena it means a lot. Did you make the suit?”

“I did. I thought that someone might try something like this,” answered Lena.

“It’s a good thing she did. You’d probably be dead if it weren’t for her,” added Alex. 

“I’m going to get back to work. The sooner we can you back to normal the better,” said Lena. She gently rubbed Kara’s arm before grabbing her things and leaving.

“Have you been able to find Mercy and the people working with her yet?” asked Kara.

“Not yet. It’s like they’ve disappeared complete after they set off the device. I’ve had a couple of agents working on it but everything they’ve looked into had turned up empty,” Kara looked up at Alex. She looked like she hadn’t slept at all over the last week. Kara didn’t blame her. She would be the same way if their positions were reversed. Alex looked comforted though. The knowledge that Kara had woken up was enough for her to regain hope. Hope that everything would be able to go back to normal. Hope that good would trump evil in the end. Hope that they’d be able to take down the Graves siblings once and for all. “Do you want to try and get up?”

“Yeah I think I can manage it,” Alex positioned herself next to Kara helping her to sit up. Alex pulled Kara up with her when she stood up. Kara tried to not lean fully on Alex but she couldn’t help it. She felt weak, so so weak. 

“So where to Kara?”

“How far away is Lena and Brainy’s lab?”

“I think we can make it that far. Besides your muscle memory will kick in when we get going. Ready?”

“Yeah,” said Kara with determination in her voice. As they started walking Kara wasn’t sure if they could make to the lab but Kara wanted to see Lena again. She needed to tell her she loved her. As they kept walking Kara realised Alex was right it became easier her falling into a familiar pattern of one foot in front of the other. It may have taken a hot second but they made it to the lab where Lena was hard at work clearly ignoring what Brainy was trying to tell her. Kara walked up to Lena tapping her on the shoulder before leaning on the table for support.

“I didn’t think that you would make out of bed any time soon,”

“I had motivation. Can we talk for a sec, in private?”

“Yeah. Of course,” the two walked out of the main room into the smaller room of to the side. Kara leans against the wall with one of her hands entwined with one of Lena’s. “I wasn’t sure when you’d wake up. I want to have the air clean for when you woke up so you wouldn’t have to stay in the suit,”

“It’s okay I’m just thankful that you made the suit for me,”

“Of course you know I’d do anything for you. How much do you remember from just after the suit was out on?”

“I remember you being there talking to me. You said you were in love with me and I said it back,”

“Okay good to know that we’re on the same page. I really meant it,”

“I know I can see on your eyes,”

“I love you so much. I’m going to figure this out even if it’s the second last thing I ever do,”

“The second last thing?”

“I need to kiss you properly before I die and with the suit in the way that isn’t exactly possible at the moment. So I need to purify the air so you can get out of the sit and so that I can kiss you,”

“Sounds like a plan,”

“It does doesn’t it,” Lena presses a kiss to side of visor above where Kara’s cheek was. “Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?” Kara shook her head. “Right well I need to figure this out so we can have our perfect ending,”

“Okay. Well I’ll let you get back to work,” the two women walked back into the main lab where Kara and Alex made their way back to Kara’s room. Lena now has even more motivation and she was sure that she could figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Someone asked for more of this story and I was considering make it a seperate one shot and putting them in a series but ultimately it made more sense to just add this as another chapter. I might add another chapter or so later and I will also go back and edit this properly in the morning as it’s currently like 3am so there we go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how 4x04 should have ended because we all know that Lena Luthor deserves to be thanked for all the work that she’s done for the deo and for Kara.

Chapter 3 

It worked. Of course it did, two of the smartest people in earth worked it out. Lena was relieved. She wasn’t entirely sure that it would work fully but that insecurity was put into a box with the rest of her insecurities. It worked so she didn’t have to revisit this insecurity. Kara was safe. Lena was relieved.

The kryptonite free air meant that Kara didn’t have to stay in the suit. It meant that they could finally have the chat that they’d been meaning to have. The chat where the both said I love you face to face with a layer of glass in between them, where they could look into each other’s eyes and see the honestly and love that was there. 

Kara made her way back into to the DEO with Alex by her side. The Graves siblings were dead and it felt good. Kara saw Lena standing there in that blue blouse tucked into a tight black pencil skirt and she was left breathless. Lena looked stunning but then again Kara always thought that about her. 

“Good work Supergirl,”

“Thanks Lena I couldn’t have done with out you though,”

“I just helped a little a long the way you’re the one who was out there saving the day,”

“Yeah. Um can have a chat, in private?”

“Of course,” Kara led Lena into the empty training room she knew she had some time as Alex was about to debrief everyone. Kara steppes forward lightly pressing her lips against Lena’s. She was sure that that’s how a kiss was supposed to feel, like there were fireworks going off around them and like the woman she was kissing was her home. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long,”

“So have I,” Lena leant in and kissed Kara again. It was firmer and conveyed so many more feelings. Hands were resting on hips, shoulders and cheeks and they just fit together so perfectly.

“So what now? Are we girlfriends or de we need to go on dates firsts or what?”

“I’d say that we’re girlfriends now unless you’d object to that Supergirl?” said Lena in a teasing manner.

“Yeah that sounds good. I never thought that we would actually end up together but I’m really happy that we are,”

“So am I darling. I love you,”

“I love you too,” Kara lent back in capturing Lena lips just enjoying how it felt to have the woman she loved kissing her back. “I also should say thank you for clearing the air and making the suit. I’d be dead if it weren’t for you. I really appreciate it and I can’t put it into just how thankful I am. So just thank you Lena Luthor for saving me,” “Any time. I love you and I’ll always do anything I can to save you. Now why don’t you take me home and show just how thankful you are,”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t typically write stuff that is canon compliant but I tried so let me know what you think of it!
> 
> See you tomorrow kids!


End file.
